I like the way you think
by SKaylor95
Summary: What i wish happened in the 1-24-11 episode!


**Pretty much okay with what just happened on GG. Aside from the fact that Chuck and that Whore just went off to have sex in a car (that's totally Blair's domain) and Lily is being a total bitch, that is. This is just how I wish a certain scene went. **

"Okay, Humphrey, now that I've changed we can go and see that movie, but you are still sitting two seats away from me!" Blair chuckled as she descended her staircase. And even though Dan had been telling himself for a while that she was a stuck up bitch he could help but admire the way her jeans made her butt look. He had rarely seen her in jeans at all, let alone paired with a sweater—albeit it was Cashmere and probably cost more than he could dream of making in a month—and the soft, casual side of her was slightly appealing to the Brooklynite.

"Just as long as you don't eat my popcorn," he teased her.

"Please, there are how many calories in one of those buckets that you demolish? That's my week's worth of fat all in one sitting," she told him. Something about the way she viewed herself made him upset. Didn't she know that she had an amazing body? Didn't she know that so many girls would kill to have her waist? It was ridiculous that she was even on a diet. And he knew how fattening that bucket was but she could eat ten of the buckets and still maintain her slip figure.

It finally became too much for him as they stepped out of her building and onto the busy streets of Manhattan.

"Hey, Blair. You're beautiful, you know that right?" he asked her. When she just scoffed and turned away from him he grabbed her tiny wrist and turned her towards him. He placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her towards him. "You are the most beautiful, scary, uptight, funny, bitchy, powerful woman I know. I may not show it but I think you're amazing. And you don't need to be on a diet, I'm pretty sure that I could wrap my hand around your thigh," he told her. Blair stood there in amazement. No one had eve told her anything like that without some severe prompting. Sure, Serena and her mother and even Chuck had said things similar to what he had said but never without being first told about her eating disorder. Dan knew to comfort her after one small dig at herself. Blair was simply amazed. Dan sighed and with nerve he never knew he had placed a small kiss on her forehead. But that small kiss lasted long enough to be captured by a camera phone.

~*~#~*~

Chuck pulled out his wallet to pay the tab before he joined the attractive woman outside. He wasn't sure if literally sleeping with the enemy was a very good idea, but he hadn't had any in a while—okay like seven hours—and he was starting to feel the withdrawal.

"You ready for this?" he asked his future bedmate when he met her at her car.

"The question is, are you ready." She told him as she slipped into her car. Just as he was about to do the same his phone vibrated. He looked at the screen and saw "GOSSIP GIRL" flashing across it.

"Just a moment" he told the woman. Opening the blast he scanned the caption about Lonely Boy and someone before he stopped dead at a picture. No. This couldn't be right. He scrolled back up to the caption and staring back at him was "DO THEY DAIR?" and below there was a picture of the scum of the earth: Daniel Humphrey, with his lips on Chuck's brunette goddess: Blair.

~*~#~*~

Serena was sipping her coffee with her ex professor when he cell vibrated.

"Hold on a sec, Ben," she said. He nodded and she rummaged through her bag to find the vibrating device. When she saw the blast she almost wished she hadn't.

"Um, Ben, I actually have to go," She choked out around the bile in her throat.

"What's wrong?" he asked her in alarm. Why was she in such a rush to get out of there?

"I just have to go find my friend. She's about to do something really bad,"

"Okay, I'll get you a taxi,"

~*~#~*~

"That was quite and evening, Humphrey" Blair smiled as they exited the theater, after sharing a bucket of popcorn.

"It's good to know you don't spend all of your time plotting and scheming," he chuckled.

"We should do this again. Are you free Satur—"

"Blair!"

"Dan!"

The two people exiting the theater we shocked to see two very upset people charging their way.

"What do you think you're doing with this scum?"

"Dan! Blair? You hate her!"

"Come on! Get in the car!"

"Shut up!" Blair yelled. "What is going on here? I went to see a movie with a friend, why am I getting attacked by the mob?"

"Serena, what are you even doing here? Didn't we just have this discussion like three hours ago?" Dan questioned the fuming blonde.

Dan crept closer to Blair and put his arm around her in a protective sort of way.

"Get you paws off of her, Brooklyn!" Chuck yelled and started to march forward.

"Halt!" Blair screamed at the advancing Bass-tard. "Dan, as appreciative as I am of the protective gesture, it sort of looks like something else to our exes. So if you plan on keeping that arm, I would retract it from my waist. Now on to you two," she glared at her best friend and ex-lover/boyfriend/sex-person. "Why are you freaking out about me and Dan going to see a movie?"

"Because, you shouldn't be dating him!"

"Because, he's mine!"

"Okay, hold on. Dan, are you dating Serena?" Blair asked him.

"No"

"Are you dating Chuck?"

"NO!"

"Are you dating anyone else?"

"No."

"Well, I'm not dating Serena or Chuck or Anyone else. So I'm single and you're single. So neither of us is cheating on anyone. Neither of us belongs to anyone. And it wouldn't even matter if we were because this isn't a date!" she yelled. "Now, if I were to go back to my penthouse and make sweet, passionate, love to Dan, that would not be either of your business," she glared at the two opposing them, "If I were to go back to my penthouse and eat a pint of ice cream, that wouldn't be anyone's business. And if I were to book a flight to Vegas and marry Dan tonight, that wouldn't be anyone's business! Well, maybe Serena's because I would want her to be a bridesmaid, but whatever. You get it? No one's BUSINESS!"

"But, Blair—"

"No! I said that we couldn't be a couple. You said that we couldn't be friends. You lost the right to be in my business." Blair told him.

"Dan," Serena started.

"Sorry, Serena. You basically told me that our next time would be our last. I don't want to start our final chapter—no matter how long—until I'm ready to really try." He told her. "Blair, can I walk you back to your penthouse?"

"Sure, Dan," she sighed. It didn't go unnoticed that she didn't call him "Humphrey".

~*~#~*~

"So we're not going to make sweet, passionate love?"

"Nope, sorry,"

"We're not going to fly to Vegas and get married?"

"Not this time"

"Awe, rats!" Dan muttered sarcastically as he scooped another spoonful out of the ice cream container.

"Friends?" Blair looked up at him with a coy smile.

"Friends." He agreed. "You sure there's nothing more?"

"Sorry, there just isn't a…"

"Spark"

"Exactly." She stated.

"We could still have some fun making people think we're dating. An as un-sparking as kissing you is, it isn't entirely unpleasant." He told her.

"Are you saying that we should make people jealous?" Blair feigned shock.

"Jealous, shocked. Turning heads never hurt anyone,"

"I like the way you think, Daniel,"

**Well? I haven't decided if I should keep this as is, or if I should make this a whole story. I haven't been very good at updating in the past so I don't know if I should attempt it. Well let me know what you think!**

**XOXO,**

**SKaylor95**


End file.
